Theodore Tugboat visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park
Theodore Tugboat visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park is the seventh upcoming Theodore Tugboat crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Theodore Tugboat visits Jurassic Park. Main Summary Theodore, the tugboats and their new friends reunite with Ian Malcom and travel to another island with dinosaurs on it. They must deal with a team of mercenaries, hunters, and paleontologists from InGen who plan to take dinosaurs off the island. However, chaos ensues. Now everyone must get off the island alive, until disaster hits San Diego. Plot John Hammond invites mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm to discuss a recent incident, four years after the chaos on Isla Nublar. Malcolm learns that InGen, now headed by Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow, created the dinosaurs for Jurassic Park on Isla Sorna, which has recently been discovered by a wealthy family. To prevent Ludlow from exploiting the creatures in order to save InGen's future, Hammond asks Malcolm to lead a team who will document the dinosaurs in order to attract support against human interference. Malcolm reluctantly agrees when he learns that his girlfriend, paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding, was hired and went on ahead, but states his intention to retrieve her. Malcolm travels to Isla Sorna with Eddie Carr, an equipment specialist and engineer, and Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian and activist, but is shocked to find his daughter Kelly stowed away with them on their mobile base. Shortly after finding Sarah, the group reveal that Ludlow is also on the island with a team of hunters and mercenaries, including big game hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu; Roland's second-in-command, Dieter Stark; and paleontologist Dr. Robert Burke. Overseeing their camp at night, the group reveal that Ludlow is planning to ship the captured specimens to a theme park in San Diego. Nick and Sarah free the captured dinosaurs who soon proceed to wreak havoc across the camp. Before returning to their base, Nick retrieves an injured Tyrannosaurus rex infant that Roland hoped to use to hunt its male parent, and Nick and Sarah treat the animal with a broken leg. Despite their good intentions when the parents find the infant, the Tyrannosaurus destroy the base and devour Carr as he tries to save the others. After the dinosaurs leave, the group find themselves rescued by Ludlow's team, both of whom are forced to work together after losing all their equipment. With the parents pursuing them, both teams focus on reaching an abandoned InGen site to call for help. However, the journey proves disastrous - Dieter is separated and killed by a pack of Compsognathus; the parents catch up with the group, causing most to panic into a field of long grass, where both they and Ajay are slaughtered by Velociraptors; and Burke is devoured by the female Tyrannosaurus while trying to hide with some of the group in a waterfall cave. While Roland and Ludlow go missing, Malcolm, Sarah, Kelly and Nick manage to reach the InGen base despite being pursued by Velociraptors, and call for help. After being rescued, Nick reveals that he stole Roland's ammunition to prevent him killing his intended trophy, but witness that Roland and Ludlow survived and secured the male Tyrannosaurus with tranquilizers. As Ludlow congratulates the hunter on his success, while InGen personnel arrive on the island to secure it and its infant for transportation, Roland declines a job offer at the San Diego park, questioning the cost of Ludlow's scheme. Later, Malcolm and Sarah attempt to meet with Ludlow in San Diego to convince him to abandon his plans, only for the ship carrying the male Tyrannosaurus to suddenly crash into the docks. Unaware of the danger when the crew is found to have been killed, the male is accidentally released and goes on a rampage in the city. To end its rampage, Malcolm and Sarah secure the infant, after learning from Ludlow that it was taken to the San Diego park, and use it to lure the parent back to the docks. Ludlow pursues after them when they lead the parent to the ship, whereupon he chases after the infant when it is left in the hold, and is promptly killed by both it and its parent. Police soon secure the site, after Sarah tranquilizes the male, and Malcolm seals it and the infant in the ship's hold. In the aftermath of chaos, with both dinosaurs returned to Isla Sorna, Hammond reveals in a televised news interview that the American and Costa Rican governments have declared the island as a nature preserve, finishing the interview with same words Malcolm once said to him before - "life will find a way". Trivia *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta Kadoko, Sayuki Manaka, and Mimi Tasogare guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Theodore Tugboat visits Jurassic Park III. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Spin-off's Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series